HER Toys
by Sanguinary
Summary: SHE is done playing. And now SHE must put HER toys away...


TITLE: HER Toys  
AUTHOR: Sanguinary  
COPYRIGHT: May. 21, 2001  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive.  
RATING: PG 13   
CATEGORY: Horror   
IMPROV: 16, Shippy Goodness  
COUPLES: Glory/Jinx  
SPOILERS: Season 5 general.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss is God. He owns Buffy. I am a lowly subject. I own a hair tie.  
FEEDBACK: Most excellent! Send it care of: Sanguinary_515@hotmail.com   
SUMMARY: SHE is done playing. And now SHE must put HER toys away.  
AUTHORS NOTES: In a strange mood and I've finally got over writers block. Also, I think that   
Jinx is cute. I'm obviously in need of help.  
  
~~~  
  
The game has come to an end.   
  
Plastic players are scatted across the floor, surrounding HER. Too late, much too late, they   
tried to stop HER. They wanted the game to continue. But SHE was tired and SHE was done   
playing.   
  
Time to put the toys away.  
  
First to go into the chest are the Innocents. They were bystanders in HER game. No real   
importance to HER. And that is why SHE won. If the Warrior hadn't been concerned with the   
Innocents SHE might have lost.  
  
But SHE didn't.  
  
Next are the Minions. SHE had liked the Minions. Especially the one called Jinx.   
  
SHE pauses as SHE comes across his body. SHE had liked him most of all. He had been cute and   
eager to please HER. He seemed to understand HER better than the others and he had been willing   
to approach ben for HER. Even after he had been stabbed, he had still done as SHE asked of him.   
  
SHE would have considered him for a mate, if he had been less lumpy and more godlier. Still,   
he had been sweet for a toy. But he died like all of the others. Part of HER sighs sadly,   
wanting him to be alive. Some of the human emotions from ben still lingerer on HER and SHE   
morns. Gently, his body is set into the toy chest. HER poor, sweet Minions. But SHE had known   
that they would not live though the Opening.   
  
Then the Evil were thrown into the toy chest. They had been slightly amusing and helpful on   
occasion. But they were also too unpredictable to rely on. But, like the others, they are dead   
as well.  
  
SHE stoops down and looks at the remaining pieces.  
  
They were the Warriors. They had tried to stop HER. HER? That made HER want to laugh. Nothing   
could have stopped HER. Nothing.   
  
Well, almost nothing.   
  
As SHE picks up the warriors, SHE counts to make sure that SHE has them all.  
  
The slayer. The crushed blond figure is covered in dirt and blood. SHE throws it into the chest   
and wipes HER fingers on the floor, watching the blood disappear into the wood.  
  
The vampire. The dust coats HER floor but SHE presses HER bare palm against the wood. The dust   
sticks to HER hand and SHE brushes the dust into the toy chest with HER clean hand.   
  
The white witch. The body's head is lying a few feet away from her body. SHE is careful to pick   
both pieces up.   
  
The red witch. The crucified body is tossed into the box and her magic books follow her. SHE   
had been particularly angry with the witch and SHE felt great pleasure at achieving HER threat.  
  
The girl. Not much of a threat and easily deposed up. The heartless corpse is tossed   
hap-hazardly into the chest.   
  
The boy. He didn't last long after SHE had killed the girl. He had rushed at HER, determined to   
stop HER. But he had failed. The now spineless body of the boy lands on top of the body of the   
girl.  
  
Last the man. He has been gutted by HER hand and now lies, bleeding on HER floor. Suddenly SHE   
wishes for HER Minions to be alive to help HER with this mess.   
  
But they are dead. And SHE must clean it by HERSELF.  
  
The mess is soon removed, placed into the toy chest with the rest. One more look reveals the   
Key. It's human form shattered during the Change and only the beautiful green light is left.   
It shimmers happily as HER gaze passes over it. SHE reaches down and picks It up. Placing it   
in HER hair, SHE feels it pulse against HER temple.   
  
Finally, SHE stands and walks towards the chest. But as SHE walks, SHE feels something against   
HER foot. A quick look down reveals the shell that was ben clinging to HER foot.   
  
SHE had promised to make him like HER. But SHE hadn't told him the whole truth. SHE would have   
made him like HER, but only if he survived.  
  
And he didn't.  
  
Pulling the ben-skin off of HER foot, SHE throws it into the chest and closes the lid. The   
chest shimmers and then disappears back to where it came from.  
  
SHE smiles and touches the Key in HER hair. It pulses, releasing a shower of sparkles that   
slide down HER skin.   
  
Toys all put away, SHE leaves the toy room behind and exits though a door in the wall. The   
door closes behind HER and the room disappears.   
  
SHE is gone. No more games.  
  
Ever.  



End file.
